


Not trying to kill us (maybe)

by jrxyl



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, basically Hinata summons a demon/cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange wailing leaves Kenma unable to focus. Meanwhile Hinata is positive he's going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not trying to kill us (maybe)

There was a strange wailing sound coming from the next room. It startled Kenma, and he lost his focus. He squinted at the obnoxious "game over" and silently cursed the sound.

You would think he would have grown used to odd noises by now. But as the "game over" appeared once again, it was obvious he had not. 

Kenma liked living with Shouyo, he really did. But like everything, it had it's pros and cons.

Kenma was guaranteed to never be lonely or left to deal with emotions on his own (unless he wanted to) with Shouyo around. Shouyo could almost instantly tell when something was wrong; and took to reassuring Kenma if Kenma wanted to talk. If Kenma didn't want to talk, Shouyo would just press himself to Kenma until Kenma felt better.

Kenma never had a dull moment while living with Shouyo, too. Whether this was a good or bad thing, it depended on the day. But at least once a day Kenma was hit with an iron wall of a fond, yet weary, feeling. This was whenever he saw some of the messes Shouyo managed to get himself into. 

The cons weren't so pretty.

While Shouyo usually won't press Kenma for details if Kenma doesn't want to talk, he's too stubborn for his own good. If he thinks the issue is serious and is worried about Kenma to an extreme degree, he'll press and press until Kenma talks. 

Hinata's hair was another con. While it was soft and Kenma adored running his hands through it, shampooing it, brushing it, anything really. It hurt when it poked his face while he was trying to rest. And although Shouyo would always deny it, a lot of stuff got stuck in it. Crumbs, pebbles, leaves; if it was small enough to be swept up by wind, it was in Hinata's hair at one point. 

The third "game over" flashed, Kenma snapped. He saved his game and quietly padded to the source of the wailing. Deciding that he would never beat the level if it didn't stop.

He was led to the spare bedroom, where he or Shouyo slept if they ever wanted some time alone. Once inside Kenma found Shouyo clutching his left hand. The wailing wasn't coming from Shouyo's mouth.

"Shouyo? Are you oka-" An irritated growl interrupted Kenma, on the far side of the room by the window, he spotted a skinny (and very angry) grey cat. The source of the noise, he assumed. "What did you do?"

Shouyo whipped his head to meet Kenma's eyes and quickly stood up, taking cover behind Kenma. "I was trying to help it! It looked homeless and hungry so I wanted to feed it! It was letting me pet it but as soon as I brought it inside and closed the window it freaked out! It scratched me and bit me and now it won't stop making that noise! It's gonna kill me, Kenma!"

Kenma would have laughed if Shouyo didn't look so genuinely distressed, "The cat is not going to kill you. Just approach it slowly."

The cat seemed to understand what Kenma had said and leaped forward, scratching Kenma's exposed ankle. The cat then flattened it's ear and let out a growl before slinking back over to the corner.

Kenma winced and instinctively held an arm out in front of Shouyo, "Okay, no. Do not go near it. Just back away and go into the hall."

Shouyo latched onto Kenma's stretched arm, "I'm not leaving you! What if it kills you?"

"It can't kill me," The cat made a noise of protest, Kenma eyed it warily. "but there is no way I'm staying with it. I'll be right behind you."

Shouyo nodded mutely and released Kenma's arm, choosing instead to grip the back of his shirt, gently dragging him along.

Kenma followed Shouyo while walking backwards, never taking his eyes off the grey demon Shouyo had summoned.

Once the door closed, Shouyo cheered. "We did it! We're safe!"

The smile on Shouyo's face made Kenma not want to break the news to him. He briefly considered ignoring the cat until Shouyo was asleep, but a loud thud against the door alerted them both to the cat's prescience.

Shouyo's grin fell, "We can move?"

"No we can't."

"Yes we can."

"Shouyo," Kenma started, another thud stopped him. This time the door shook a bit. 

"Kenma, it's pissed. It wants blood!" Shouyo dragged Kenma away from the door.

Kenma bit his lip and thought for a moment, his eyes lit up and he quickly made his way to the kitchen.

Shouyo followed him without question, he had learned long ago that usually when Kenma took off without a word, he had come up with an idea and shouldn't be questioned.

Kenma rummaged through their cabinet and pulled two cans from the back. "It should calm down if it gets food."

Shouyo blinked, "Why do you have that?"

"This used to happen a lot." Without another word Kenma turned back to where the demon was nesting.

Shouyo paused to fill a small dish with water before following Kenma.

When they reached the door, they looked at each other and took a bracing breath. They nodded and opened the door. 

They worked somewhat frantically, Kenma opened the can (something he should have done before he opened the door) and slid it over to the cat, hoping the smell would appease it. While Shouyo set the water farther away, it wasn't meant to immediately calm the cat after all.

The plan, by some miracle, worked. The cat cautiously sniffed the food before taking a tentative lick. After that, it happily feasted on the food. Once it was finished, it trotted over to the water. When Shouyo reached out to pat it's head, it flinched away, but didn't hiss or attack him.

Even after it had a drink it still wouldn't let Shouyo or Kenma pet it, but at least it wasn't trying to kill them.

Shouyo watched it curl up near the can of food and smiled a bit. He grabbed Kenma's arm and put it around his shoulders, leaning his head on Kenma's shoulders. His hair tickled Kenma's cheek, but he placed his head on Shouyo's.

"Can we keep it?" Kenma was expecting the question, and was surprised it hasn't come earlier.

"It tried to kill us."

"It happens."

Kenma snorted softly, "I'll think about it."

The cat look at Kenma and Shouyo, and stalked forward to rub against Kenma's leg.

Hinata huffed, "It already likes you better. I'm gonna bribe it."

Kenma stood and tugged Shouyo up, gently steering him towards their main bedroom, "Don't waste all your money on it."

**Author's Note:**

> and the truth is revealed! i am kenhina trash. utter garbage. this is awful and probably ooc im so sorry. it does the boys no justice and it was written at four am. there is no way to justify this. 
> 
> but, if you liked it and would like to chat about haikyuu n stuff my tumblt is inconsistentfics! it is a side blog which i check rarely tho, pls don't take it personally if i don't reply to your message for 1,000 years!!


End file.
